Forgotten
by Cloudy Luminosity
Summary: "I'm sorry, Link, but there is no other way. For the sake of the kingdom—for the sake the world—she has to die." Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be his best friend? [The untold story of one of Link's reincarnations. Rated for violence.]


_"People don't die when their hearts stop beating, they die when they are forgotten."_

* * *

A lone knight stood, unwavering in the courtyard outside the entrance to the temple. The grounds were overgrown with vines. Stone pillars that once lined the courtyard had all fallen or crumbled, littering the sacred grounds with rubble. – _shouldn't temples be better kept? how would you know that? _– Thunder sounded off in the distance. – _it doesn't matter. _– He told her to wait outside, so she did. _Wait for your challenger, Knight, he will come._ – _yes, master._

**Plop, plop.**

Rain droplets started falling from the sky. They echoed as they bounced off her helmet. – _how irritating._ – Her dark red armor sparkled dully in the water. She yawned. Lightning flashed before her eyes, blinding her.

**_Crack!_**

She blinked a few times, and the spots in her vision vanished. They were replaced by the challenger. – _finally._ – He stood at the top of the stairs that lead to the courtyard. His green clothes were soaked by rain, and his boots were covered in mud. His eyes widened briefly and a small gasp escaped his lips when his gaze landed on the knight.

She drew her sword.

His eyebrows tilted downward. He glanced to the temple entrance and back to the knight. He tightened his grip on his sword as a look of hard determination settled on his face – _how would you know that?_ – She charged at him.

He narrowed his eyes and ran ahead at full speed. They met in the center of the courtyard, and she slashed her sword upward. The swords clashed as he blocked and rolled to the side. He popped back up as she raised her sword. She swung down and he raised his shield between them.

The shield splintered under the force of the attack, and her blade was now wedged in its wood. She glared at the steel as she tried to pull it back. Her opponent's eyes widened and he slashed up at her with his free hand, striking the side of her helmet. The metallic screech echoed inside the helmet, knocking her off balance, and leaving her with a pounding headache—though she never lost her grip on her sword.

The knight glared at the green-clad man as he pushed himself back up. She raised her leg and pushed against the shield, pulling her sword out of its grasp. He slashed at her and she parried. She raised her sword again and slammed it down at her opponent. He raised his sword to block, effectively locking the swords in a cross between the two.

She glared at him as she tried to push the swords to his armor-less chest. A red light appeared around his body as he narrowed his eyes at the knight. She furrowed her eyebrows at the sight. He pushed forward, the force behind it so much more powerful than anyone else she ever encountered as she was effortlessly launched across the courtyard.

The knight gracelessly tumbled across the stone floor before slamming into a fallen pillar and collapsing. She coughed as she tried to push her aching body back up. As she tilted her head toward the ground, her helmet slipped off.

It was always too loose. – _how long is this "always," anyway? it doesn't matter. _– She watched as it fell to the stone ground with a dull **clank.** She coughed again and a red liquid came out of her mouth. It almost matched her armor.

She pushed herself back up and raised her sword. Her opponent barely moved from his spot, though. He stood there across the ruins with his eyes wide and his mouth agape. She didn't move either, eyes narrowed at the unusual behavior of her opponent. – _they never stop. why would this one stop?_

He opened his mouth and called out. The wretched sound of metal grinding on metal echoed in the ruins. She cringed as it reached her ears.

Oh, how she _hated _that sound.

He stopped his noisemaking and stared at her. He frowned and shook his head in disbelief – _how would you know that, anyway?_ – sad eyes never leaving her. That was it. She had enough of his strangeness. She tightened her grip on her sword, and charged.


End file.
